warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilyheart
|age=''Unknown |mentor = Poppyfrost |kit = Lilykit |apprentice=Lilypaw |warrior =Lilyheart |queen=Lilyheart |father =Brackenfur |mother=Sorreltail |brother=Molepaw |sisters=Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Seedpaw |foster mother=Brightheart |foster sister=Ambermoon |foster brothers=Dewnose, Snowbush |mate=Snowbush |daughters=Honeyfur, Leafshade |son=Larksong |foster daughters=Twigbranch, Violetshine |livebooks = The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Lilyheart is a small, dark grayRevealed on Kate's blog tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Lilypaw, including Poppyfrost, her mentor, Dewpaw, Seedpaw, Bumblestripe, and Whitewing are gathered by the Stick of Fallen Warriors for the cats who were lost in the Great Battle. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are shown as being disappointed, because they are not going battle training. Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe tell them that the two are actually going hunting instead. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are able to go to the Gathering and Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw run off toward the lake, excited for their first Gathering. Lilypaw and Seedpaw look at each other as if they are too mature for the behavior of the three younger apprentices, but then can't help themselves to join in, with this being their first Gathering as well. When all five apprentices' names are called out, Lilypaw sits upright with pride in her eyes. :Once the flood forces the Clan to move to the tunnels, Squirrelflight wants the apprentices to watch Purdy without him actually knowing what they are trying to do. Lilypaw gets the idea to ask him if he can walk with all of the apprentices because they are scared. :Lilypaw and Seedpaw are told to go on a patrol on the ShadowClan border with Bramblestar, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, and Bumblestripe. Lilypaw promises to not go dashing off for obvious reasons. She comments that she and Seedpaw will feel like real warriors when they set the scent markers on the border. It is said that the apprentices that are walking ahead come to a stop. She is amazed at what the flood looks like. Seedpaw wants to know what is wrong, because Lilypaw is just staring out at the flood with a look of devastation. She says that she was just thinking of all the drowned prey when Seedpaw suggests to just hunt above the Clan's territory. Lilypaw exclaims about the Stick Of Fallen Warriors stuck in the water. Seedpaw wants to get it and so does Lilypaw, and they both attempt to jump in the water. Bramblestar reaches them before they actually do it. The patrol then beings to hunt with Seedpaw attempting to leap on a piece of sodden moss in an attempt to show off. The moss sticks all over her instead and begins complaining. Lilypaw, who is now helping out her sister, growls for her to stay still, stating that Seedpaw is sometimes a stupid furball. :Bramblestar and Dustpelt are trying to make the fallen dirt pile useful when Lilypaw and Seedpaw bound up, looking for their mentors. Bramblestar tells them where their mentors are, and the two look disappointed for a moment. Seedpaw wonders if they can help them out, and the two squeeze in to sniff curiously at the stick that Dustpelt has. Lilypaw exclaims that they will get more, runs away, only to slip, and Seedpaw falls on top of her. Dustpelt yells at them for being nuisances. Bramblestar tells them to get a warrior to take them out hunting, but Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already off on their journey. Bramblestar goes to get them and find them to prevent anything bad happening, but he is too late. He hears Lilypaw yell for help and finds the she-cat in the water trying to help Seedpaw out of the water. :Bramblestar gets Lilypaw on dry earth, but sadly, Seedpaw is dead. Lilypaw is devastated and traumatized from this. She thinks that it is her fault and she says that she was the one that wanted to get the stick, just to help. Her clanmates insist it is, however, not her fault. She is seen sitting vigil at her sister's ceremony. Lilypaw is shivering from the shock, and is obviously still processing that her sister is dead. Later, it is said that Lilypaw, who is still not herself, steps up to volunteer to help fight off the kittypets, but Bramblestar shakes his head no to her mentor. Poppyfrost understands this decision. Lilypaw is on hunting patrol when Bramblestar tags along. Lilypaw catches a mouse, and Bramblestar is very pleased that her hunting skills are coming along so well. Lilypaw, who did not know that the leader was there, looks happy and pleased that he commented on her skills. :Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Brackenfur, and Bramblestar show the two how to battle with badgers. At first, Lilypaw and Snowpaw cannot stay on Brackenfur's back, but with more advice and help, they both succeed with the move. :During the battle with the badgers, closer to the end of the battle, Lilypaw is observed by Bramblestar, out running some cats and hanging on the tail of a badger with all her fur bushed out wildly. She is complimented again by Bramblestar. :Lilypaw is called up to Bramblestar and wonders if she is in trouble. Bramblestar lets her know that it is the complete opposite, and she instead is being made a warrior. Bramblestar explains to Lilypaw that she will always have Sorreltail, her dead mother, and Seedpaw in her heart, so her warrior name will be Lilyheart. She is also pointed out for her bravery and dedication. Lilyheart thanks Bramblestar for the name her gave her, telling him that it's beautiful. :Lilyheart is shown encouraging Stormpaw, who used to be Frankie, a kittypet, that his patrol and herself will help him to set scent markers along the border. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :When her father Brackenfur announces that Sorreltail is expecting kits, everyone congratulates him and Sorreltail on the coming kits. :Lilykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Seedkit. Sorreltail wasn't expecting the kits to come so early, resulting in her giving birth beside the lake rather than in the nursery. Once the kitting is over, they are taken back to camp to rest in their nest. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough to get their blood pumping and warm, allowing them to move on their own and get to their mother safely. :Dovewing has a horrible nightmare about Lilykit and her sister, Seedkit, being snatched by an eagle. :Half a moon later, she is given the name Lilykit, and her sister is named Seedkit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and her sister out to their first Clan meeting, Hollyleaf reveals that she was responsible for Ashfur's death. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells her older sister, Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles. The Last Hope :Lilykit and her sister Seedkit are seen stalking leaves while their mother was sharing tongues with Thornclaw at the edge of the clearing. :When Mothwing comes to visit ThunderClan, Lilykit and Seedkit are very excited. Seedkit asked why she was here, but Jayfeather waves them away with his tail. :Mousefur remarks that Brightheart's newborn kits might be safer outside the territory; Lilykit tells Graystripe that she would not be sent away. Dovewing curls her tail over her and tells her that she won't be sent away and tells to her to go tell Sorreltail and Brackenfur about Brightheart's new kits in the warriors' den. :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting, Lilykit tells Cloudtail that she and her littermate would make sure his and Brightheart's kits would stay in their nests. After the gathering, Lionblaze goes to visit the cats in the nursery. Brightheart is worried about her kits, so Seedkit announces that she and Lilykit will protect them. Lionblaze tells them that they will stay in their nests instead. :Before the battle, Firestar sends Sorreltail to fight in ShadowClan territory and promises her that they will keep Lilykit and Seedkit safe. Lilykit is in the nursery during the battle against the Dark Forest with her sister, Brightheart, and Brightheart's kits. Ferncloud and Daisy are guarding the nursery outside against the Dark Forest warriors. :After the first Dark Forest attack, Brightheart calms down her kits and wraps her tail tightly around Lilykit and Seedkit. Leafpool reports that the Dark Forest warriors went straight for the kits, but they are all alright. The nursery walls are very torn and Brambleclaw orders some cats to help fix it. :After the Dark Forest cats left, she and her sister peer from their nest and Sorreltail calls them to her. They are all reunited again. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :As Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting to discuss Alderpaw's vision with the Clan, Lilyheart is seen coming out of the nursery with Daisy. The two queens settle themselves near the entrance while Lilyheart's kits play wrestle around their paws. :Later, after Alderpaw has returned from his quest with Twigkit and Violetkit, Lilyheart offers to take care of them. Alderpaw pokes his head through the nursery entrance and asks if he can come in, and Lilyheart calls back that he can, though she warns him to watch where he is putting his paws. As Alderpaw makes out what is in the nursery, he can understand why Lilyheart had warned him, as her kits are rolling around on the floor. The apprentice skirts around the kits and settles down in the moss beside Lilyheart, commenting that she has her paws full. Lilyheart agrees, but she purrs that she likes it. The tortoiseshell she-cat notes that she has Daisy to help her. Alderpaw mews that that is great, and asks how the kits are doing. Violetkit says that she is fine, and Twigkit leans closer to Lilyheart, adding that it is so nice to be there with their mother. Leafkit interrupts that Lilyheart isn't the younger kits' mother, but theirs. Twigkit and Violetkit look at each other, confused and slightly hurt, but Lilyheart reassures them that they shouldn't worry. She bends her head to lick each kit around the ears, and she says that she loves them just as much as if she were their real mother. Alderpaw agrees, and Lilyheart meows that they are lovely. She says that she would be happy to keep them as part of her family, and exclaims that her kits love them too. However, Alderpaw is slightly doubtful as he thinks of how the kits' future will be decided that night at the Gathering. :At the Gathering, when Rowanstar picks up Violetkit and begins to take her, Violetkit wails that she wants Lilyheart. Once the ShadowClan leader and the black-and-white kit have gone, Alderpaw tries to reassure Twigkit, but the she-kit whimpers that she wants her sister, and wonders how she will cope without Lilyheart. Sparkpaw promises that a nice ShadowClan cat will look after her. Thunder and Shadow :When the medicine cats talk about Twigkit playing in the medicine den, Jayfeather asks about playing with Lilyheart's kits instead. Leafpool replies that Lilyheart's kits are too old and boisterous for her. Alderpaw thinks that she is grateful to Lilyheart for raising Twigkit alongside her own kits. The apprentice wonders if Violetkit has a foster mother as kind as Lilyheart. The queen is seen stretching outside the nursery, enjoying the little warmth from the sun beside Daisy. Later, the she-cats are seen dozing while Lilyheart's kits play nearby. Twigkit gives a new red feather to Alderpaw, stating that Lilyheart threw out the last one when she was clearing out old bedding. :At ShadowClan camp, Violetkit wishes Pinenose to pull her closer and lap her head like Lilyheart used to do. She tries not to remember being taken by ShadowClan and waking up in ShadowClan and not in Lilyheart's nest. Later, Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine cats under Lilyheart's orders, since she is too busy with the other kits. Some time later, the gray tabby calls to Twigkit, asking if she is tired since she was up since dawn and urges her to have a nap. She is outside the nursery and settled on a patch of sunlight. Twigkit replies she is not tired. Lilyheart later disappears and Twigkit figures she has gone to the nursery to rest. :Twigkit escapes the camp and is taken to the medicine den to be treated. Lilyheart tries to push her way in, asking where Twigkit is. She scorns her kit, saying Cherryfall told her she went to the lake. She asks the kit how she could leave camp, stating she is ashamed of her. She questions what the Clan will think. Jayfeather insists to Lilyheart that Twigkit needs to rest and she can scorn at her when she's better. The queen protests she's meant to be caring for her, and Jayfeather snaps she shouldn't have let her get out of camp, steering her out of the medicine den. Lilyheart grunts and stalks out of the den. :Moons later, Twigkit is made an apprentice and is renamed Twigpaw. Her mentor, Ivypool tells her Lilyheart will be pleased to hear how well she is learning. Twigpaw asks if she is learning as quick as Larkpaw, remembering how Lilyheart boasts about how he brought food to her every day. Ivypool also states that Lilyheart is very proud of her. Later on, when Twigpaw is talking with Violetpaw, Twigpaw thinks how lucky she is she had Lilyheart since she was very fond and kind. Shattered Sky :Lilyheart turns to Twigpaw when her foster daughter comes to sit beside her, and Lilyheart licks Twigpaw's shoulder in a friendly motion. She asks if Twigpaw was alright, and she responds she's fine, and thinks how she doesn't want to share her worries with anyone, even Lilyheart. Alderheart announces he had a dream of SkyClan, but cats protest against sending warriors away to find them, including Lilyheart, who steps forward with an apologetic glance at Twigpaw. She meows that when you're in a Clan, the Clan's needs go ahead of yours, and Twigpaw feels a pang in her heart at Lilyheart's words. Twigpaw walks away, thinking she can't trust anyone, not Ivypool, or Lilyheart. Later, she remembers what Lilyheart said, that it isn't the right time for her to find her kin. Darkest Night :Lilyheart is first seen padding to the fresh-kill pile. Alderheart is there, looking concerned. Lilyheart admits that she can't believe that Twigpaw has left ThunderClan to be in SkyClan, to be with her father and sister. As Alderheart says he misses Twigpaw, Lilyheart tells him she misses her too, very much. She says it's hard to raise a kit to only watch her leave and she says Twigpaw was such a bright young cat. :Not mentioned, however, her mate, Snowbush, breaks his hind leg after a rock slide tumbled into ThunderClan's camp. After ThunderClan evacuates camp, Lilyheart's eyes sparked with anguish when she sees Snowbush; Alderheart tells her his leg is broken. Lionblaze and Birchfall let Snowbush lean against them while Molewhisker and her follow close behind them. She is very worried for her mate and his current condition. :She is later mentioned when Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Cinderheart go into SkyClan's camp looking for the six-toed cat of the prophecy. After Twigpaw hears of the rock slide, she asks if Lilyheart is okay. She states that Lilyheart was like a mother to her. Cinderheart says that Lilyheart is fine, but she's worried about Snowbush. Back at camp, Alderheart states that Lilyheart hasn't left her mate's side ever since the incident. He wishes that he could tell Lilyheart that Snowbush would recover soon, but the infection in his leg was lingering. :Lilyheart then calls Alderheart in a panicked mew. Snowbush's head is lolled back as Lilyheart shook him. Aldereart gives some moss to Lilyheart to get some water to cool down Snowbush, who has a fever. She comes back with the soaked moss, and asks Alderheart if her mate is okay. Once Alderheart tells her that Snowbush was dead, she is in disbelief saying he only has a broken leg. Alderheart replies that they couldn't cure the infection that was lingering inside his broken leg. Jayfeather pads between the three and says StarClan will protect him. Lilyheart's eyes flashed with anger and replies to Jayfeather on why StarClan didn't protect him before. Her question rings in Alderheart's mind like a plaintive cry of an owl. River of Fire :She is spotted by Twigpaw, and Twigpaw goes up to speak with her foster mother. Lilyheart blinks at her affectionately, and asks if she had any training today. Twigpaw tells her that she didn't since Sparkpelt was sick and Larksong had sent her back because he thought she would impair Finpaw's training. Lilyheart responds that she can come with her then, and gestures for the gray she-cat to follow her. Twigpaw does so, and feels grateful that at least one cat was glad to see her, and remembers that Lilyheart took her in when she was a tiny kit, and cared for her as Twigpaw's own mother, Pebbleshine, never got to. Twigpaw concludes that she and her foster mother have a strong bond, and quickly feels guilty that she wasn't around to comfort her when Snowbush died. :Twigpaw asks her how she is doing, knowing she was one of the first cats to fall ill to the sickness, and Lilyheart responds that she was doing better, but she longed to get out into the forest and run, but every time she tries to stand up and go get fresh-kill it becomes difficult. Twigpaw asks her if she wants fresh-kill now, and Lilyheart declines, claiming she was fine. Lilyheart gives Twigpaw a penetrating look, and says that she can tell that Twigpaw wasn't fine, and can tell something was bothering her. Twigpaw is hesitant to respond, but seeing Lilyheart's loving gaze makes her tell her that she feels restless in ThunderClan. She admits that she doesn't want to leave, and feels stupid for even thinking it, but she had hoped her clanmates would be more excited to have her back. Lilyheart rasps her tongue over her foster daughter's ear, and assures her that she wasn't being stupid, and tells her that all of ThunderClan was so upset when she left, and reveals that she is happy because she feels like she has all her kits back in ThunderClan. Twigpaw nuzzles Lilyheart's shoulder, and explains that it was about Violetshine too, and hates being away from her sister and everything was so strained now. Lilyheart reminds her that Violetshine will always be her sister, and Twigpaw tells her that she wishes she had kin in ThunderClan, as it would make it so much easier to understand and not be so difficult. Lilyheart reaches her tail around to touch Twigpaw's shoulder, and tells her that she needs to prove to herself that she belongs in ThunderClan, rather then proving it to other cats. Twigpaw bows her head and touches noses with Lilyheart, feeling grateful for her foster mother's wisdom and feeling better about herself. :After passing her warrior assessment, Ivypool and Lilyheart come bounding to Twigpaw, and Lilyheart tells her that they were watching for her, adding it looked like she had a good hunt. Ivypool agrees, saying they knew she would do well. Ivypool then takes Twigpaw's catch to the fresh-kill pile, Lilyheart lays her tail over Twigpaw's shoulders. :Just before her ceremony, Lilyheart tells Twigpaw she must have half the forest in her pelt, and begins washing her. Twigpaw protests that she wasn't a kit, and ducks away from her. :She is seen cheering for Twigpaw once she earns her warrior name: Twigbranch. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Lilykit and Seedkit are with Sorreltail, their mother. The two kits try and wake their mother, but to no avail. Dovewing notices how Lilykit pops her head out and tells her father that she and Seedkit tried to wake up their mother, but they couldn't, no matter how hard they tried. Seedkit appears soon after her sister, and asks if Sorreltail is really that tired. Dovewing takes Lilykit and Seedkit away, and Brightheart appears soon after, wrapping her tail around the two siblings and cleaning their dirty pelts. Trivia Interesting facts *She has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed on Kate's blog *Although being older than Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon,Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Lilyheart and Seedpaw were apprenticed after the trio of siblings. Character pixels Kin Members Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Foster mother: :Brightheart: Foster sister: :Ambermoon: Foster brothers: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Mate: :Snowbush:Revealed on Kate's Blog Daughters: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Son: :Larksong: Foster daughters: :Twigbranch: :Violetshine: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Grandnephew: :Flipkit: Grandnieces: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half-uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Redtail: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great uncles/aunts: :Unidentified kits: Great-great-aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :One-eye: Great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Shellpaw: :Stempaw: :Longtail: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Leopardfoot: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and citations de:Lilienherzru:Кувшинницаfi:Lilykitpl:Liliowe Serce Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters